1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for preventing or treating bed-ridden patients from suffering from pressure ulcers (decubitus ulcers), commonly known as bed sores.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bed sores are a major concern to health care providers in acute care rehabilitation, nursing homes and home care facilities. Aside from the physical discomfort bed sores cause to the patient, complications from bed sores can arise including osteomyelitis and sepsis. Many patients suffering from bed sores or those at risk of developing bed sores are also unable to be easily and/or comfortably transferred between a bed and a wheelchair.
Preventing or treating bed sores associated with bed ridden patients has been dealt with in several references:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,221,349 to Bradley discloses a mattress depressor which can create a depression in a selected area of a mattress. The device consists of a lower arm underneath the mattress and an upper arm above the mattress. A depression is formed in the mattress by pressing down on the upper arm. Further, location of the depression area is chosen by moving the arms to a desired position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,130 to Senoue et al. discloses a bed sore preventing apparatus comprising an air mattress with groups of air cells which, independent of each other, are pneumatically controlled.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,903 to Chubb et al. discloses a bed sore prevention device in an invalid bed arrangement. The bed may be tilted to shift the weight distribution of the patient from one side to the other side.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,918 discloses an anti-bed sore bed having a bed or mattress surface entirely covered with rows of small rollers for moving a patient to various positions on the mattress.
None of the above references solves the problem of easily and effectively controlling the discomfort associated with bed sores.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for preventing or treating bed sores by easily and effectively relieving the pressure on a patient's body in specific local areas.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus to easily position the patient on a mattress for the prevention or treatment of bed sores and to allow for the transfer of the patient to a wheelchair or other surface.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for tilting a patient from one side to the other side, or from a back position toward a side position in order to selectively reduce pressure on areas of the body and thereby improving blood circulation which aids in the prevention and treatment of bed sores.